mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyper Bomb
Hyper Bomb |Image = HyperBombWepGif.gif |Icon = |WepCode = HyperBombWep |GameOrigin = Mega Man |WepColors = Green-on-White |WepSpeed = Slow-Medium |MissileSpeed = Very slow |Uses = 14 uses |WepType = 5 Power weapon |WepDamage = 200 /\/ <*> (180) (One bomb's explosion) |Maps = |}} 'Hyper Bomb's are extremely powerful projectiles that can be thrown a short distance in front of you. They bounce around slightly and explode after 3 seconds. They do not explode on contact, but they do a huge amount of damage that can easily kill players in one hit. Tactics Using Hyper Bomb Hyper Bombs can reap in a huge amount of frags in chaotic big battles. Throw Hyper Bombs wherever you think a Robot Master is going to be lingering, or throw some into an area where a bunch of players are duelling. They aren't as useful in smaller battles, and will require some clever placement to be used effectively. A neat trick is to use Leaf Shield as soon as you throw a bomb to send it flying forward towards your enemies and surprise the heck out of them. Vs. Hyper Bomb Stay away at all costs! If you're close to the bombs keep in mind you have a few seconds to get away, so running through them to attack your opponent with Charge Kick or Shadow Blade or a similar close range weapon can be effective. Leaf Shield does reflect the bombs but they are still dangerous until they explode! The Hyper Bomb has a small arc, so staying out of a Hyper Bomber's effective range is a good tactic. Remember, the sprite is smaller than the actual radius of the explosion, move fast to get out of the way and never think you're safe. Code actor HyperBombWep : MegaBuster 10037 { //$Category MM8BDM-Weapons Weapon.AmmoUse 2 Weapon.AmmoGive 28 Weapon.SlotNumber 5 Obituary "%o was blown up by %k's Hyper Bomb." Inventory.Pickupmessage "Power up! Hyper Bomb!" weapon.ammotype "HyperBombAmmo" inventory.pickupsound "weapon/weaponup" +WEAPON.AMMO_OPTIONAL inventory.icon "BOMBSI" Scale 2.0 States { Spawn: WEAP H 1 loop Ready: BOMH A 0 ACS_ExecuteAlways(998,0,7) BOMH A 0 A_JumpIfNoAmmo("NoAmmo") BOMH A 1 A_WeaponReady Goto Ready+2 ReadyNoAmmo: BOMH J 1 A_WeaponReady BOMH J 0 A_JumpIfNoAmmo("ReadyNoAmmo") Goto Ready+1 Deselect: TNT1 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 0 A_Lower BOMH A 1 A_Lower Loop Select: TNT1 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 0 A_Raise BOMH A 1 A_Raise Loop Fire: BOMH A 0 A_JumpIfNoAmmo("NoAmmo") BOMH A 0 A_PlaySoundEx("weapon/mbuster","Weapon") BOMH A 0 A_FireCustomMissile("HyperBomb",0,1,8,0) BOMH BCDEFG 2 BOMH HI 2 BOMH A 7 BOMH A 0 A_Refire Goto Ready+1 NoAmmo: BOMH J 1 ACS_Execute(979,0) Goto ReadyNoAmmo } } actor HyperBombAmmo : Ammo { inventory.amount 1 inventory.maxamount 28 } actor HyperBomb { PROJECTILE damagetype "HyperBomb" - NOGRAVITY +RIPPER +BOUNCEONACTORS +HEXENBOUNCE +CANBOUNCEWATER Radius 6 Height 7 scale 2.5 speed 13 reactiontime 85 bouncefactor 0.7 States { Spawn: BOMB A 0 BOMB A 0 ThrustThingZ(0, 12, 0, 1) BOMB A 1 A_CountDown Goto Spawn+2 Death: BOMB A 0 A_Stop BOMB A 0 A_PlaySoundEx("weapon/hyperbomb", "Weapon") BOMB A 0 A_ChangeFlag("NOGRAVITY",1) BOMB A 0 A_Explode(200, 180, 0) BOMB BCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQR 1 stop } } Category:Weapons Category:Mega Man 1 & Powered Up Category:Power weapon